User blog:GodOfPepsi/Nyan Cat Adventures! Episode 8: Time for Battle!
Starring: Nyan Cat! Donut Pusheen! Smurf Cat! Tac Nayn! Ms. Nyan Cat! American Cat! Toaster Puppy! And Melon Bird! Season 1 Finale! (Nyan Cat, Smurf Cat, American Cat, Toaster Puppy and Melon Bird are in the park with their bags.) Melon Bird: Is everyone ready? Nyan Cat: Yes. Smurf Cat: Yep. Toaster Puppy: Mmmhmm. American Cat: Sir yes, sir! Melon Bird: Umm ok then. Nyan Cat: Are we gonna fly there? Melon Bird: Yes. Nyan Cat: Ok, we should we there fast I guess. Melon Bird: Yes, indeed. Smurf Cat: Well, let's get flyin'. (They all start flying towards Germany) ....Meanwhile at Ms. Nyan's apartment, she is making tea when some knocks on the door. Ms. Nyan: Just a second! (She walks over to the door and opens it, seeing Smooth Jazz Cat standing there.) Jazz Cat: I uhh heard about what happened to the apartment. I just wanted to see if you we're ok. Ms. Nyan: (Smiles) I'm fine. Jazz Cat: Can I uhh come in? Ms. Nyan: Sure! (He walks in.) Jazz Cat: So where is Nyan? Ms. Nyan: Germany. Jazz Cat: Excuse me? Ms. Nyan: He's in Germany, fighting Tac Nayn. Jazz Cat: Is that the uhh black cat with a waffle body? Ms. Nyan: Yes. Jazz Cat: I heard about him. The police are searching for him. He's being marked as a criminal. Ms. Nyan: On what charges? Jazz Cat: Well I guess since he hurt Smurf Cat. Ms. Nyan: Ahhh yeah. (They start kissing.) .....Meanwhile in Germany, Nazi Cat, Tac Nayn, Rasta Cat and several German soldiers are in the war machine in the underground lair. Tac Nayn: (Laughs) Nyan Cat and his friends are so d- (Suddenly Nyan breaks the roof in and flies down.) Nazi Cat: (Get's on the PA in the war machine.) All soldiers attack immediatly! Rasta Cat: Ohhh man. (Two soldiers run towards Nyan Cat.) Smurf Cat: Booya! (Smurf Cat flies down and lands on one of the soliders.) Nyan Cat: Yes, booya. (Nyan Cat punches the other soldier, knocking him out.) (Several other soldiers start chargin towards them.) America Cat: Geronimo! (He flies down and kicks a soldier in the stomach and then snaps his neck.) Toaster Puppy: Oh god! (Toaster Puppy flies down and lands on another soldier.) Melon Bird: Well time to fight...... (He flies down and punches a soldier.) Tac Nayn: Blast them! (Nazi Cat flips a switch as the war machines cannon readies itslef.) Nazi Cat: Plug your ears. (He presses another button as a huge blast of lasers flies out.) American Cat: Get down! (He is suddenly hit by one of these lasers, as it burns him he looks at Nyan Cat.) Good luck. (He suddenly explodes.) Nyan Cat: Nooo! Melon Bird: He's gone! We have to take cover! Tac Nayn: (Laughs.) One by one, they'll all go down. (Rasta Cat punches Tac Nayn and flies through the top of it.) Rasta Cat: The teleporter! Point the teleporters laser at the machine! Nyan Cat: What?! (Rasta Cat flies over to a control pannel with a laser on it.) Nazi Cat: What is that fool doing?! Soldier: That's the teleporter, right? Tac Nayn: Oh god. (Rasta Cat fires the laser at them as they disappear.) Rasta Cat: (Smiles) Yes... (The remaining soldiers run away.) Nyan Cat: What did you do to them? Rasta Cat: I sent them to the past. The End. Hope you all liked the Season 1 Finale! R.I.P American Cat, you will be missed. Tell me what you thought about it in the comments and tell me what you would like to see in Season 2. Characters: Nyan Cat (character) Tac Nayn Smurf Nyan Cat Melon Bird Nazi Nyan Cat Rasta Nyan Cat Donut Pusheen American Nyan Cat Smooth Jazz Nyan Cat Mrs. Nyan Cat Toaster Puppy Category:Blog posts